


Letter From Home

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [21]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Crying, Fictober 2019, Happy Ending, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Reading Aloud, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Another letter for Sue waits for Link on the bed in the dorm. At Rhett's behest, he reads it.





	Letter From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 21 prompt: “Change is annoyingly difficult.”

Link frowned as he pushed into his shared dorm room with Rhett. The blond wasn't there, but on the bed sat a letter. Addressed to him.  
  
From Sue.  
  
Link scowled, getting ready to snatching the offending letter off the bed to cram into the trash can when he saw a matching envelope addressed to Rhett.  
  
Also from Sue.  
  
Link let his bag drop next to the bed and picked up both letters. Rhett's was opened, meaning he had seen both of them before he had gone to class. A small sticky note was on the back of the one addressed under his own name.  
  
__ Link, I know you're going to want to throw this out. But I think you should read it. If it upsets you, we can talk about it when I get back from class. I love you, bo.  
  
Link let his fingers brush over the ink printed on the note. If Rhett wanted him to try, he would. If it upsets him like Rhett said, he knew the taller boy would wrap him up in a hug and tell him how proud he was.  
  
The sound of the envelope tearing open made his ears ring. He pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper and sat on the edge of the bed. Letting the smooth sheet crumple in his grip slightly.  
  
It didn't matter. He was here now. Away from home. After she had sent him away.  
  
He slowly unfolded the letter. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Sue's familiar but unfamiliar scrawl.  
  
"Dear Link, I know you've read none of my letters. I don't even know if you'll read this one. I don't know if Rhett will read the one I sent him."  
  
Link let his eyes wander to the other open envelope beside him, the blond had read her letter. Despite appearances, Rhett was a lot more open to others, more open to forgiveness than Link was.  
  
"They always say change is hard. That it's a slow process that doesn't happen overnight. But as I send letter after letter to you, I realized that asking you to change is stupid. That as I try to change myself, I find it increasingly frustrating."  
  
“Change is annoyingly difficult.” Link smiled, he could tell his Momma was frustrated. "But I want to change. Not just for you, but for me too. I love you Link. You're my baby boy. And Rhett's always been a part of this family. I shouldn't have been so shocked when I found out you cared for him so deeply."  
  
"Baby, I love you. And if you can forgive me one day, maybe I can also forgive myself. It wasn't right to send you off like that. Wasn't right of me to tell the McLaughlin's about how you felt. That should have never been my place."  
  
"And Link, if he breaks your heart, I'm going to bury him out in the backyard. I love you baby. Come home when you're ready. Sue."  
  
Link wiped at the tears on his cheeks. He was still mad at his Momma. But he loved her, she looked after him. But like she said, he didn't have to forgive her right now. That when he was ready, he could go  _ home _ and they could talk about it  __ together . That they could heal from the wound at their own pace, but still be there for each other.  
  
Link pressed his palms to his eyes and let out the tears pressing against his eyes. He was torn, he was hurting, but more importantly, there was a sense of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I was done with these boys? Aw hell nah.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
